Bleed For Me
by yumikoshin
Summary: In order to gain power a price must be paid in Itachi's case it wasn't him who paid the price for his power, it was all those around him. No flames. Not a romance either!


**Title:** Bleed for me

**Rating:** T for violence, language well later the first chapter is pretty timid

**Distribution:** Just credit me and let me know how I'm doing!

**Reviews:** Go ahead but no flames

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**A/N: **My friend pestered me into doing this so if anyone wants me to finsh it i will if not i won't cause i don't really care.

The pale orange haired woman sat hidden under the trees as she relaxed she had ever since she departed from the Leaf Village, she had retrained her body. Now she had over done it she had over worked herself, so now all she could do was sit until she regained her strength back. As she sat though she fought them hard memories swirled madly mocking her. As much as she fought them, as hard as she tired, they came sweeping over her reminding her of why she was there, why she wore the bandages that covered all but her one lower leg. Bandages clearly hiding something that as painful. The woman cursed loudly then her own name fell of her lips.

Kuragi Kokichi how she hated to bear that name now. She had always hated it before not because it was a boy's name because it was the name of a mistress. Now it was even worse.

Sato Gurimo her father was the weathly shinobi head not only the head of the Sato clan but the famous lord Gurimo. Kokichi had she been born to his legal wife would of been raised in the main house of the clan and raised as a lady. However Kokichi was the eldest of his three children but because she was born to a mistress she wasn't consitered part of the Sato clan.

Her younger half brother who was younger by two months Beshimi however was consitered a true Sato as he was born to Gurimo's legal wife. The two were raised apart no only due to their mothers, but because their was a fight of which child was the true heir. Beshimi was consiter at first the true heir because he was born to Gurimo's legal wife and was a boy. However Kokichi was still the eldest of Gurmio's children, but she was not born to his legal wife and was a girl. Both Beshimi and Kokichi were tramtized by their mothers each saying "My child is the true heir!" Kokichi endlessly had to endure her mother's lectures and strict teachings as well as the fact she had never even met the man Gurimo only but twice in her life had she seen him. Once far away the next time closer up but they two never spoke or made eye contact.

Kokichi struggled to get away from her mother whom she was very dettacted to. She however dispite her amzing shinobi skills and rank for such a young age was never good enough for her mother. As Beshimi amazed his clan with his own shinobi skills he failed to wow the entire village as two shinobis were consitered amazing, one was Uchiha Itachi the other his half sister Kuragi Kokichi.

Kokichi though Itachi came close was indeed the better ninja. Dispite Itachi's blood and his Sharingan he could not keep up with a skills of Kokichi.

The two trained togther hoping to either stay on top or defeat the other. But there was something about Itachi that Kokichi couldn't grasp it was distant and difficult but there was without a doubt something not normal with the Uchiha. But she liked him he wasn't demanding or judgemental like everyone else she had met. He consitered her a worthy rival rather than the "threat" most did. He looked past her famiuar staus as that wasn't her fault she never picked her parents as neither did he. He was like her in some ways he had problems and presure. But she knew he was begining to look for a dark path to walk and she swore to save him from doing that.

Kokichi shut her eyes as she thought about it. Uchiha Itachi. The sounded dull in her mind with no color or light just dead like winter. But her heart it stabbed it hard and she could feel the flames again. Those painful flames how they hurt. There was no feeling on this earth that hurt worse than what she had endured for that boy. They were up against three Akatsuki one had managed to knock Itachi down and keep him there. He couldn't move due to the posion that was sent through his system. Kokichi was up against none other than Orochimaru and doing well. However she abandon her fight with twisted being to save her teammate.

The flames were bigger and hotter than any that Itachi could ever produce. Who was this Akatsuki? Kokichi didn't even think about it she didn't need to. She flung herself in front of Itachi's parlyzed body creating a shield to keep the flames from harming him by sending all her charka down one of her legs shattering it because the charkra was so intense.

She didn't know why but she lived maybe it was her puishment for saving Itachi just so he could cut up his clan and serve them cold as side dish to the large main course of hell for his baby brother. But Kokichi lived every inch of her skin aside from the charkra packed leg that was ruined was burned off. She didn't scream because they pain was so intense she couldn't. The young ninja didn't know why but as she dropped as the flames died down nearly dead the Akatsuki vanshied.

But to Kokichi the great form of pain would come in the form of words. She watched him even though she was in total pain she watched Itachi's eyes thought it was hidden she knew what was in them. Desire, the undying desire for that power. He then turned to her and though she just saved him he showed his greatfulness "You've ruined the mission Kokichi." It was the way he said her name it was so full of posion she felt pain every where.

Kokichi layed forever in the hospital, everyone was surprised she lived throught such a attack. However it as when and Fagaku Uchiha visted along with the Third Hokage that her pain only incresed. The police captain Itachi's father and Sarutobi whom had known Kokichi since she was a child. The third had always been fond of her, he knew when Kokichi was little the fourth also looked out for her he treated Kokichi like his own daughter she needed that. As she lived mostly alone after the forth's death when she was five or six. The third made a point to watch over both her and Naruto the child container of the nine tailed fox.

The third informed Kokichi that she might never be able to be an shinobi again. Kokichi felt dead being an shinobi was her life. Without it everything she had did everything the rank of Jonin at age eight the stauts of ANBU captain being one of the most powerful shinobi everything was dead. Fagaku gave the worst news though Kokichi even she did recover was replaced as ANBU Squad captain by Itachi. Words that left Kokichi's lips for the first since she burned were far from friendly. She swore and not lightly. Both Sarutobi and Fagaku were taken back at this Kokichi had always been polite and well mannered. The doctors chased Fagaku off after Kokichi managed to get back some strength suddenly to attack him, the medics had informed the police captain he was bad for Kokichi's heath. After that though Kokichi didn't eat(not that she really could) sleep or move for days.

She was able to leave the hospital after she recovered mostly. But when Kokichi looked in the mirror she was horrorfied at what she was. Her skin had grown back but it was scarred and the same color as the skin of a peron when the use the cursed seal level two. Her hair had grown back but was uneven, though that didn't both the pale orange hair teen. What bothered her was that she looked this way because she cared about someone, someone that was going to turn on a dark path.

Kokichi reasummed her shinobi training only to find that her abiltiy to acess her charkra was gone. Her one normal colored leg which had healed was painful to use as the bones were weak and if she tried to put any force behind it, it's snap she lost her strengnth and skill her shinobi life and the person that meant the most to her. It was to much to bear. ut she didn't give up training not matter how much it hurt, no matter how much she'd start to bleed, now matter how many times she broke her fragial bones, she trained. She'd become an shinobi again or die trying.

"That damn boy!" Was all she should say as she made her way through the forest. Only hours ago had she went to challege Itachi to a match only to discover him gone the entire Uchiha clan slaugtered with only the little one, Sasuke alive. How much sadness she felt for him and how raged she was with Itachi as she found the small boy. He woke up simiconsious for one second before he passed out again with only one word on his lips. "Mom?" she was dead everyone but him and his ego maniac brother. After getting Sasuke to the hospital and imforming offical about the masacare she went after Itachi.

She was hot on his trail with she finally caught up to him, he was far from surrprised when she managed to attack him from underneath. "I wasn't expecting you to let me leave quietly." He had said as he turned to her "Nor did I expect the burns to stop you." Kokichi was disgusted but she suddenly didn't care, she didn't want to stop him, he did all the damage he could to her. She had no desire for revenge it was the first time in her life. She ever felt nothing. No pain rage, sadness, anger, joy, strength nothing she felt nothing she was empty inside. She was nothing she hadn't bothered to stop Itachi now even if just five minutes ago she was ready to carry him back to the village kicking, biting, scratching, screaming all the way.

This the younger boy must of knew as he was a little take back with the fact there was no light or life in Kokichi's large blue black edaged eyes. Nothing they looked as dead as the stones on the ground. She simply turned away leaving him without a fight to go walk the path of the killer he was with only a few words "You've ruined more than a mission Itachi." she didn't look back she knew he was walking with his back to her as well.

It was a month after Itachi had left Kokichi had managed to feel something Hate, Failure and hatred towards herself, she had shattered her mirror in her hate her it showed her scars. The evil reminder. It disgusted her that she had to bear the scars of what it took for Itachi to reach his chosen path of evil , no... not Itachi. He didn't have to bear anything at all it was those who cared about Itachi that had to bleed for him, they had to bear the scars. Kokichi knew Sasuke was messed up now, he might bond with others but he had to cast his revenge on Itachi. He too would leave the village in seek of power. Weather he would want to or not he would become Itachi.

The boy who was the container of the nine tail fox would come to think of Sasuke like a brother, the pink haired kunoichi would fall in love with him and try to protect him at the cost of her own life the copy ninja Kakashi who would see himself in Sasuke. Those who would bleed for Sasuke's revege not Sasuke. But it didn't matter now Kokichi forsaw this, yes but she didn't care. She couldn't stand to live amongest people bearing under her bandages which she wore to hide the scars. She left the village disappearing forever until she found a reason to believe Itachi or Sasuke was worth bleeding for.


End file.
